The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine and a multifunctional peripheral, a toner (developer) is supplied to an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum, from a development device to form a toner image. The toner used for the toner image forming is usually replenished to the development device from a toner case.
For instance, there is a toner case having a case main body in which a toner is contained and a rotating member which is disposed in the case main body.